No regrets
by chase88
Summary: A young woman comes in after having abdominal cramps and the team fights against time to find out the problem. House trys to find out about the secrets Chase is keeping when the Australian starts blackingout. Eventual ChCa
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own House

* * *

Melissa scraped the finishings of the egg left in the skillet to hereldest daughter, Sammie. She was determined to make sure that they finished eating so that she could be on time for her doctor's appointment.Dakota and Mickie were busy throwing food at each other then actually eating it and Melissa almost forgot why she put up with them, almost but didn't. She loved her children more than life and nothing would ever change that. She could remember when each of her daughters were born and those very moments when she felt pride and joy. The last one was said to be a boy and that alone made her laugh at the thought. The doctors had said that every single time she had ever gotten pregnant and they all turned out the opposite, so she just assumed that it would be a girl as well.

"Mommmmieeeeee,Dakota hit me," Mickie wailed.

"Dakota no throwing food at your sister," Melissa scoulded.

Dakota pouted and crossed her arms, but Melissa ignored it because it was another phase of the terrible two's. She was so glad when the other two grew out of it, but she wasn't so sure about Dakota. Their father had said that it will take a large lesson before she wisened up, she didn't know. But then again their father was in work and she was going to be late for her doctor's appointment.

She suddenly felt huge pressure on her abdomen, but after a couple of seconds it stopped so Melissa assumed it was nothing. She got herself a bagel and began to butter it. Sammie obediently went and put her dishes in the sink. The girl was smart for a seven year old that she had even the teacher impressed. She knew the whole alphabet before the kids in her class even knew and she could multiply up to the 4's.

Maddie Lyn. Her husband and her had had a little girl while he was in college. It was unplanned and unexpected but she was very happy. That was until Maddie was born and then she lost more than her daughter two years later.

Melissa bit into the bagel and began to choke on it. Mickie and Dakota were still busy arguing to notice that their mother was choking until Sammie screamed.

"Mommie, are you alright," She yelped.

Sammie went behind her mother and started hitting her on the back until the peice of bagel came up and Melissa took a deep breath.

"Call ...call dad...daddie," Melissa let out before she shrieked in pain.

Sammie obligued and Melissa held her abdomen hoping that it wasn't another miscarriage.


	2. Blacking out

_Chase nervously tapped his fingers on the table and checked his watch. Suddenly a young woman in her early twenties slid into a seat across from him._

_"Sorry I'm late, Lorett is so bossy, my rehearsal was so long," Erica let out with a smile._

_"Loretta wasn't being bossy, just a sister," Chase stated a fact._

_Erica tried to give him an angry look, but couldn't manage it, smiled and threw back her wavy brown hair. It was obvious that she didn't need a babysitter, but he knew that Loretta couldn't help but baby her._

_"You need to stop this madness now. Get a girl," Erica commented now serious._

_"Here I thought that this was a better date than the previous one," Chase lightly joked._

_"I'm dead, Robert and the last date we had I past out and died on the operating table," Erica reminded with sorrowful eyes._

_"I'd like to forget that part," Chase fiddled with his hands until Erica took them in hers._

_"But it's the truth, don't deny it and move on," Erica exasperated._

_"It's sometimes hard to believe," Chase said broodingly._

_"I haven't aged a day and it was seven years ago Robbie. Your twenty six now and still young enough to fall in love again," Erica explained pleadingly._

_"I don't like this, life's unfair," Chase grumbled._

_"Life's not a picnic," Erica reminded._

_"No it's not," Chase agreed._

_"I have to go," Erica said._

_"Don't," Chase said and Erica turned around._

_"Could you pay attention?"_

_"What?"_

"Pay attention!" House banged his cane near Chase's head.

"I am," Chase argued.

"Yeah snoozing, listen we have a case. Woman has adominal cramps and fainted. Causes?" House asked.

"Pendicitis," Chase suggested.

"She's pregnant," Cameron told him.

"Early signs of labor," Chase asked.

"Nope, she's cramping up really bad but no labor problems," House contradicted.

"She probably has neurological problems," Foreman joined in.

"Do an mri, cat scan, and blood tests," House ordered.

All three went off to carry out the orders, except Chase who lingered back pondering the reason he'd be blacking out like that. Tension and stress was most likely.

"Do you need a special invitation," House asked sarcastically.

"No, uh bye," Chase left without another word.

House, however, decided to find out the puzzle that was Chase.


End file.
